


Star Trek Reboot: Пасхалки

by CommanderShally



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Analysis, Easter Eggs, Fandom Analitics
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-19 03:46:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12402402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CommanderShally/pseuds/CommanderShally
Summary: Статья с разбором всех пасхалок в трилогии "Звездный путь" 2009, 2013 и 2016г.





	Star Trek Reboot: Пасхалки

**Author's Note:**

> СПОЙЛЕРЫ! В качестве основы для статьи использовались как уже существующие подборки пасхалок, так и авторские наблюдения.

Итак, вы посмотрели современные фильмы франшизы «Звездный путь» 2009, 2013 и 2016 года, но ничего не поняли. Ну, или поняли, но чувствуете, что многое из показанного на экране прошло мимо вас. И это неудивительно: любой уважающий себя перезапуск/экранизация не обходится без огромного числа пасхалок, отсылок, оммажей на то, что было во франшизе до него. Естественно, что не каждый найдет в себе силы посмотреть пять сериалов, один мультсериал и десять полнометражных фильмов, чтобы быть в курсе. А тут еще один сериал на подходе…  
  
В этой статье мы попытались собрать воедино все пасхалки из современных фильмов о команде «Энтерпрайз».  
  
Но для начала пара определений:  
  
[_Пасхальное яйцо_](http://posmotre.li/%D0%9F%D0%B0%D1%81%D1%85%D0%B0%D0%BB%D1%8C%D0%BD%D0%BE%D0%B5_%D1%8F%D0%B9%D1%86%D0%BE) (англ. Easter Egg) или пасхалка — неявный, но забавный момент, нарочно оставленный авторами в программе, фильме, игре или книге. Основная радость, доставляемая пасхалкой, — радость узнавания, культурной связи между авторами и зрителем. Многие пасхалки рассчитаны на эффект «кто в курсе, тот приколется».  
  
[_Оммаж_](http://posmotre.li/%D0%9E%D0%BC%D0%BC%D0%B0%D0%B6) (фр. Hommage) — выражение почтения к своим учителям и вдохновителям при помощи аллюзий, как правило, множественных. От пасхалки отличается степенью привлечения текста-вдохновителя в авторский текст: это уже не просто отдельные отсылки, фразы или цитаты, а целые сцены, композиционные приемы и обширные образные параллели.  
  
**Пасхалки собраны в порядке появления в кадре. Названия даются на языке оригинала. В тексте содержатся СПОЙЛЕРЫ как к современным фильмам, так и ко всем остальным сериалам и фильмам франшизы.**  
  
  


**I. Star Trek (2009)**

  
  
**1\. Цвета формы «Кельвина»**  
  
Офицеры «Кельвина» носят форму только двух цветов: голубого и горчичного цвета. Привычных глазу красных рубашек тут нет. Аналогичная ситуация наблюдается в первом пилоте «The Original Series», где форма офицеров, находившихся под командованием капитана Пайка, тоже двух цветов.  
  
  
  
**2\. Инопланетянин на мостике «Кельвина»**  
  
Этот пункт вряд ли можно отнести к числу пасхалок, но сама мысль очень симпатичная. Есть мнение, что инопланетянин, которого крупно показывают на мостике «Кельвина», той же расы, что и лейтенант Арекс из «The Animated Series». Верить в это или нет — на ваше усмотрение.  
  
  
  
**3\. Горы на Вулкане**  
  
Остроконечная форма рельефа на Вулкане отсылает нас к горам в парке [«Васкез Рокс»](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Vasquez_Rocks), где проходили съемки серии «Arena» из «The Original Series». Ну и горы на Вулкане, показанные в «The Voyage Home», выглядят точно так же.  
  
  
  
**4\. Тест Спока**  
  
Тестирование, которое проходит маленький Спок, выглядит очень похоже на его тест в начале «The Voyage Home». Он точно так же отвечает на несколько одновременно задаваемых вопроса.  
  
  
  
**5\. Задиры на Вулкане**  
  
Трое вулканских мальчишек подходят к Споку, чтобы «вызвать у него эмоциональную реакцию». Они говорят, что Спок никогда не станет настоящим вулканцем, так как его отец женился на женщине с Земли. Аналогичный разговор происходит в «The Animated Series» в серии «Yesteryear».  
  
  
  
**6\. «Fine» is unacceptable**  
  
В «The Voyage Home», когда Спок проходит тест, он запинается на одном вопросе —  _«How do you feel?» («Как вы себя чувствуете?»)_. Он не может дать ответ на этот вопрос, так как считает его неуместным. Однако позднее в разговоре с Сареком он говорит следующее:  
  
_Sarek: Do you have a message for your mother? (У тебя есть сообщение для твоей матери?)  
Spock: Yes. Tell her I feel fine. (Да, скажи ей, что я чувствую себя хорошо)._  
  
Разговаривая с Амандой перед слушанием в Вулканской Академии наук, более юный ребутный Спок считает:  _«Fine» is unacceptable («В порядке» — это что-то недопустимое)._  
  
В русском языке эта связать не такая явная, но не привести этот пункт мы не могли.  
  
**7\. Колинар**  
  
В этом же разговоре с Амандой Спок спрашивает, стоит ли ему проходить «Колинар» — вулканский ритуал очищения от эмоций. В «The Motion Picture» Спок как раз пытается пройти его.  
  
**8\. Кардассианский рассвет**  
  
В баре неподалеку от Риверсайдской верфи, где Ухура впервые встречает Кирка, она заказывает у бармена среди прочих напитков «Кардассианский рассвет». Кардассианцы — это известная раса Звездного Пути, представители которой появляются в кадре только в «The Next Generation».  
  
  
  
**9\. Имя Ухуры**  
  
Почти весь фильм Кирк пытается выяснить, как же зовут Ухуру. Этот животрепещущий вопрос волновал умы фанатов не одно десятилетие, так как в «The Original Series» и дальнейших полнометражках имя Ухуры нигде не называется. Даже Сулу повезло больше.  
  
**10\. Саурианское бренди**  
  
Пасхалка, которую не так уж легко заметить. Во время драки в баре Кирк разбивает о голову одного из кадетов бутылку специфической формы. В «The Original Series» в такие бутылки наливают Саурианское бренди.  
  
  
  
**11\. Гейла**  
  
Казалось бы, кого можно удивить зеленокожей инопланетянкой в фильме про космос? В Оригинальной вселенной орионцы, а именно к этой расе Гейла и принадлежит, не являются членами Федерации, и орионка в Академии — это явная пасхалка.  
  
  
  
**12\. Упоминание Рура Пенте**  
  
Сцена в комнате Ухуры и Гейлы тоже содержит пасхалку:  
  
_Ухура: Странно, но я была в сенсорной лаборатории дальнего действия…  
Гейла: Я думала, тебя не будет целую ночь.  
Ухура: Отслеживала солнечные системы и перехватила сигнал бедствия.  
Гейла: Правда?  
Ухура: Да. С планеты-тюрьмы клингонов._  
  
Планета-тюрьма, о которой говорит Ухура, — это Рура Пенте, известная по фильму «Undiscovered Country». По вырезанным сценам к «Star Trek» (2009) можно понять, что Нерон и экипаж «Нарады» провели двадцать пять лет именно на Рура Пенте.  
  
**13\. Кобаяши Мару, яблоко и «Я не верю в безвыходные ситуации»**  
  
Тест «Кобаяши Мару» один в один повторяет аналогичный из «The Wrath of Khan». В этом же фильме впервые звучит фраза про безвыходные сценарии, которую на слушании произносит Кирк.  
  
Ну и яблоко.  
  
  
  
Параллели между двумя Кирками и ситуацией вокруг Кобаяши Мару отлично показаны в [этом](https://youtu.be/8N-H1lz3OJ4) видео.  
  
**14\. Адмирал Комак**  
  
Одного из адмиралов на слушании по делу Кирка зовут Джеймс Комак. Адмирал Комак появлялся в «The Original Series».  
  
  
  
**15\. Медсестра Чепл**  
  
В фильме мы можем слышать, как Маккой зовет медсестру Чепл и просит пятьдесят кубиков кортизона. Медсестра Кристина Чепл является одним из постоянных персонажей «The Original Series».  
  
  
  
**16\. Голос корабельного компьютера**  
  
Заметить эту пасхалку можно, если вы смотрели остальные сериалы Звездного пути без русского дубляжа и привыкли к голосу корабельного компьютера. В трех сериалах — «The Next Generation», «Deep Space Nine» и «Voyager» — голос компьютера озвучивала актриса Маджел Баррет, которая, помимо этого, сыграла Первую в первом пилоте «The Original Series», медсестру Чепл там же и Луаксану Трой в «The Next Generation» и «Deep Space Nine». Ну а еще она была женой Джина Родденберри — создателя Звездного пути.  
  
Ее голос звучит только в сцене с ошибкой Чехова — дальше голос компьютера уже отличается.  
  
**17\. Наушник Ухуры**  
  
Одна из немногих деталей, перекочевавших в почти нетронутом виде из «The Original Series».  
  
  
  
**18\. Сулу и фехтование**  
  
Любовь Сулу к фехтованию нашла отражение и в новом фильме.  
  
  
  
**19\. Краснорубашечник Олсон**  
  
В десанте, отправленном на бур, именно инженер Олсон носит красный скафандр и именно он погибает, раскрыв парашют слишком поздно. ([«О краснорубашечниках в кино»](https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%9A%D1%80%D0%B0%D1%81%D0%BD%D0%BE%D1%80%D1%83%D0%B1%D0%B0%D1%88%D0%B5%D1%87%D0%BD%D0%B8%D0%BA%D0%B8_\(%D0%BA%D0%B8%D0%BD%D0%BE\)))  
  
  
  
**20\. Катрический ковчег**  
  
Спок отправляется за старейшинами и своей семьей на Вулкан, так как поднять их нет возможности — они в Катрическом ковчеге (Katric Ark). Ковчег является местом хранения катры — вулканской «души». О катре речь заходит в фильме «The Search for Spock» и в сериале «Enterprise».  
  
**21\. Центаврийские слизни**  
  
Слизни, которыми Нерон пытает капитана Пайка, очень похожи на угрей с Цети Альфы V — именно их Хан поместил в тела Чехова и капитана Террела в «The Wrath of Khan».  
  
  
  
**22\. Цитата из Шерлока Холмса**  
  
_Спок: Если исключить невозможное, все, что останется, насколько бы это ни было невероятно, будет истиной._  
  
Эту фразу произносит Спок перед тем, как отправить Кирка на Дельту Вегу. Также эта фраза звучит из уст Спока в фильме «Undiscovered Country».  
  
  
**23\. Я доктор, а не физик**  
  
Классическая фраза доктора Маккоя из «The Original Series» перекочевала и в Ребут.  
  
  
  
**24\. Кольцо Маккоя**  
  
Доктор Маккой носит на мизинце кольцо. Эта маленькая деталь попала в новый фильм благодаря Карлу Урбану, который таким образом почтил память Дефореста Келли. Сам Дефорест во время съемок в «The Original Series» носил на мизинце кольцо, которое досталось ему от матери.  
  
  
  
**25\. Дельта Вега**  
  
Спасательная капсула Кирка приземляется на планету Дельта Вега. В «The Original Series» также существует своя «Дельта Вега», на которой находится завод по переработке дилития.  
  
  
  
**26\. Маккой и ругательства**  
  
В разговоре со Споком о Кирке Маккой в итоге задается вопросом:  _«Are you out of your Vulcan mind?» (Вы в своем вулканском уме?)_. А когда понимает, что разговаривать со Споком бесполезно, бросает:  _«Green-blooded hobgoblin» (Зеленокровый гоблин)_. Обе фразы благополучно перекочевали из «The Original Series».  
  
**27\. Я всегда был и буду твоим другом**  
  
При первой встрече старого Спока и Джима происходит следующий диалог:  
  
_Spock: James T. Kirk. (Джеймс Т. Кирк).  
Kirk: Excuse me? (Простите?)  
Spock: How did you find me? (Как ты меня нашел?)  
Kirk: How do you know my name? (Откуда вам известно мое имя?)  
Spock: I have been and always shall be your friend. (Я всегда был и буду твоим другом)_.  
  
Последняя фраза является одним из самых известных выражений, которое вспоминают фанаты при мысли о дружбе Кирка и Спока. Она звучит в фильме «The Wrath of Khan»:  
  
  
  
**28\. Fascinating**  
  
Аналогично с «Я доктор, а не…» «Fascinating» («очаровательно»), является фирменным словом-фразой Спока. В «The Original Series» он произносит его неоднократно. Интересно также то, что в фильме оно звучит всего дважды — по одному на каждого Спока.  
  
  
  
**29\. Трибблы и бигль Арчера**  
  
На базе Звездного Флота, где Спок и Кирк находят Монтгомери Скотта и Кинсера, на столе стоит клетка с трибблом. Трибблы впервые появились в серии «The Trouble With Tribbles». Клетку сложно заметить, но зато очень хорошо слышно характерное для трибблов пуррчание.  
  
  
  
Объясняя, почему он оказался в ссылке на Дельте Веге, Скотт упоминает адмирала Арчера и его бигля. Джонатан Арчер является капитаном в сериале «Enterprise» и славится своей любовью к собакам.  
  
  
  
**30\. Уравнение Скотти**  
  
Сцена, в которой Спок показывает Скотти уравнение трансварпа, которое он потом и выведет, представляет собой оммаж на сцену из фильма «The Voyage Home», где Скотти и Маккой делятся с инженером с формулой прозрачного алюминия.  
  
_McCoy: Do you realize of course, if we give him the formula, we're altering the future. (Ты, конечно, понимаешь, что если мы дадим ему формулу, мы изменим будущее).  
Scott: Why? How do we know he didn't invent the thing! (Почему? Как мы можем узнать, что это не он изобрел это!)_  
  
  
  
**31\. Сын Джеймса Духана**  
  
В качестве офицера транспортаторной в фильме засветился сын Джеймса Духана (актера, сыгравшего Скотти в «The Original Series»), Кристофер Духан.  
  
  
  
**32\. Эмблема IDIC**  
  
Треугольное кресло на фоне круглого обзорного экрана в вулканском корабле посла Спока, на котором он попал в эту реальность, выглядит, как эмблема  _IDIC — Infinite Diversity in Infinite Combinations_  (Бесконечное разнообразие в бесконечных комбинациях) — одного из базовых понятий вулканской философии. В «The Original Series» Спок носил эмблему IDIC.  
  
  
  
**33\. I'm giving her all she's got, Captain! (Я выжимаю из нее все, что могу, капитан!)**  
  
Эта фраза является отсылкой не совсем к Треку. Скотти Саймона Пегга восклицает эту фразу почти в самом конце фильма, однако Скотти в исполнении Джеймса Духана никогда ее не произносил. Джеймс Духан восклицает ее в другом фильме «Loaded Weapon» (1993).  
  
  
  
**34\. Форма Пайка и инвалидное кресло**  
  
Адмиральская форма, в которой появляется Пайк на награждении Кирка, очень напоминает форму адмирала Кирка из «The Motion Picture».  
  
  
  
Помимо этого хотелось бы отметить тот факт, что Пайк появляется на инвалидном кресле — в некотором смысле это отсылка к плачевному состоянию Пайка в «The Original Series».  
  
**35\. Классическая тема «Original Series» в финале**  
  
Это вряд ли можно назвать пасхалкой, но уж очень хочется упомянуть об этом. Классическую фразу про «Космос. Последний рубеж…» здесь произносит Леонард Нимой. Во втором фильме это делает сам Крис Пайн, а в третьем — вся семерка главных героев.  
  
  
  
  


**II. Star Trek Into Darkness (2013)**

  
  
**1\. Спок в оранжевом скафандре**  
  
В Звездном Флоте очень любят оранжевые скафандры и наряжать в них Спока.  
  
  
  
**2\. Первая директива**  
  
Когда речь заходит о спасении из вулкана, Спок упоминает Первую директиву. Первая директива (Prime Directive) или Директива о Невмешательстве является основополагающим этическим принципом Звездного Флота. Она гласит, что офицеры Звездного Флота не должны вмешиваться в естественный ход развития посещаемых ими миров, даже если намерения вмешательства были благими.  
  
**3\. Спок, мы пытаемся спасти тебя/Нужды большинства**  
  
Во время разговора со Споком звучат две фразы:  
  
_McCoy: Shut up, Spock! We're trying to save you, damn it! (Заткнись, Спок! Мы пытаемся спасти тебя!)  
Spock: Doctor, the needs of the many outweigh the needs of the few. (Доктор, нужды большинства важнее нужд меньшинства)_.  
  
В серии «The Immunity Syndrome» Маккой восклицает:  _Shut up, Spock! We're rescuing you. (Заткнись, Спок! Мы спасаем тебя)_.  
  
А в «The Wrath of Khan» Спок дважды произносит фразу про «нужды большинства»:  
  
_In any case, were I to invoke logic, logic clearly dictates that the needs of the many outweigh the needs of the few. (Так или иначе, я взываю к логике. Логика диктует, что нужды большинства важнее нужд меньшинства)_.  
  
**4\. Кошечки**  
  
Две хвостатые барышни, которых нам показывают рядом с капитаном Кирком, принадлежат к одной из разновидностей расы каитиан (caitian). Представители этой расы неоднократно появлялись в полнометражных фильмах Звездного пути. Самое первое же появление — это лейтенант М’Ресс из «The Animated Series»  
  
  
  
**5\. Мемориальный архив Кельвина**  
  
Офицер Хейрвуд, чью дочь излечила кровь Харрисона, работает в Мемориальном архиве, посвященном ЮСС «Кельвин».  
  
  
  
**6\. Зал Дейстром**  
  
Пайк говорит Кирку, что их вызывают на совещание в зал Дейстром. Этот зал носит имя Ричарда Дейстрома, одного из видных ученых Федерации. Область его интересов находилась в проектировании компьютеров. В честь Дейстрома в дальнейшем назвали институт.  
  
  
  
**7\. Корабли в кабинете Маркуса**  
  
Когда Кирк и Спок приходят к адмиралу Маркусу с важной информацией о местонахождении Харрисона, то в кабинете можно заметить модели кораблей. Среди них есть первый варп-корабль «Феникс» (First Contact), «Энтерпрайз NX-01» (Enterprise), «Кельвин», а также своеобразный спойлер к дальнейшим событиям фильма — модель ЮСС «Возмездие».  
  
  
  
**8\. Секция 31**  
  
В разговоре адмирал Маркус упоминает Секцию 31 — подразделение Звездного Флота, где готовят агентов для сбора разведданных о потенциальных врагах Федерации. Секция 31 оставила достаточно яркий след в «Deep Space Nine» и «Enterprise».  
  
  
  
**9\. Кэрол Маркус**  
  
Мистер Спок раскрывает тайну Кэрол. На самом деле ее зовут Кэрол Маркус и она дочь адмирала. В «The Wrath of Khan» Кэрол Маркус (в исполнении Биби Беш) была одним из разработчиков проекта «Генезис», вокруг которого крутился сюжет фильма.  
  
  
  
**10\. Надевайте красную рубашку**  
  
Кирк назначает Чехова новым главой инженерной службы и затем добавляет: «Надевайте красную рубашку» ( _Go put on a red shirt_ ). При этом Чехов выглядит не особо радостным, словно знает о проклятье краснорубашечников.  
  
**11\. Кнормианский корабль Мадд**  
  
_Сулу: Исполняющий обязанности капитана — второму шаттл-отсеку. Готовьте торговый корабль, конфискованный у Мадд._  
  
Сулу приказывает готовить кнормианский торговый корабль, который они конфисковали в прошлом месяце. Здесь речь идет о дочери Гарри Мадда, который был той еще головной болью для команды в «The Original Series» (про сам инцидент рассказывается в официальном комикс-приквеле к «Into Darkness» [[Звездный путь: Начало пути во тьму](http://readcomics.me/online-reading/comicsonline/startrekcountdowntodarkness2013)]).  
  
  
  
**12\. Капкейк**  
  
Краснорубашечник, подравшийся с Кирком в баре возле Риверсайдской верфи, которого Джим называет «капкейк» ( _cupcake_  — в русском дубляже это «радость моя»), обзавелся фамилией. Мистер Хендорфф — так к нему обращается Кирк перед отлетом с «Энтерпрайз». У Хендорффа есть свой прототип — один из краснорубашечников, который погибает в «The Original Series» в серии «The Apple».  
  
  
  
**13\. Праксис и провинция Кета**  
  
Нам показывают вид планеты Кронос — родного мира клингонов. Рядом с планетой находится разрушенная луна — Праксис. Разрушение Праксиса фигурировало в «Undiscovered Country», и зафиксировал это событие корабль «Эксельсиор», капитаном которого был Хикару Сулу. В «Into Darkness» Сулу как раз впервые садится в капитанское кресло.  
  
  
  
Упоминание провинции Кета тоже примечательно: именно в ней родился один из канцлеров Клингонской Империи, персонаж «Deep Space Nine» генерал Марток.  
  
**14\. Клингоны**  
  
В сцене разговора с клингонами Ухура разговаривает на клингонском, придуманном еще к выходу «The Motion Picture». На нем разговаривают клингоны во всех остальных сериалах и фильмах Звездного пути.  
  
Несмотря на отличающийся внешний вид (хотя нам показали лицо только одного клингона, а судить по одному обо всех не очень разумно), у клингонов есть и каноничный трилистник на одежде (эмблема Клингонской Империи), а в качестве оружия, помимо дисрапторов, они используют ножи и батлеты ( _bat’leth_ ).  
  
  
  
  
  
**15\. Кристин Чепл**  
  
Не очень приятное, но все-таки упоминание медсестры Чепл в разговоре Кирка и Кэрол Маркус:  
  
_Кирк: У меня особая репутация?  
Кэрол: Да, особая. Я подруга Кристин Чепл.  
Кирк: Кристин. Ну и как она?  
Кэрол: Работает медсестрой на внешних рубежах._  
  
**16\. Восьмеряшки-горны**  
  
Разговор Маккоя и Кэрол Маркус на планетоиде:  
  
_Маккой: Чем мои легендарные руки могут вам помочь, доктор Маркус?  
Маркус: Чтобы установить мощность оружия, нужно вскрыть боеголовку. К сожалению, боеголовки приведены в боевое положение.  
Маккой: Милая, я как-то делал кесарево одной беременной женщине-горнке. Вытащил восьмеряшек. Кусачие! Думаю, я и с вашей торпедой сотворю небольшое чудо._  
  
Ну и вот так выглядят горны в «The Original Series» и в «Enterprise»:  
  
  
  
**17\. Медицинская форма Маккоя**  
  
Еще одна каноничная форма доктора:  
  
  
  
**18\. Хан и 72 торпеды**  
  
Весь фильм является одной сплошной пасхалкой на «The Wrath of Khan» и серию «Space Seed». Оттуда в новый фильм перекочевали Хан и его экипаж, семьдесят два человека в криозаморозке.  
  
Из серии «Space Seed»:  
  
_Kirk: How many alive? (Как много выживших?)  
Scott: Twelve units have malfunctioned, leaving seventy two still operating. Thirty of those are women. (Двенадцать неисправны, оставшиеся семьдесят две все еще работают. В тридцати из них женщины)_.  
  
  
  
**19\. Волшебник Скотти**  
  
Кирк называет Скотти «волшебником»:  _You're a miracle worker._  
  
В «The Search for Spock» между Кирком и Скотти состоялся разговор как раз о том, почему Скотти волшебник:  
  
_Кирк: Как много времени потребуется на переоборудование, прежде чем мы сможем вывести корабль?  
Скотт: Восемь недель, сэр. Но у вас нет восьми недель, поэтому я сделаю это для вас за две.  
Кирк: Мистер Скотт. Вы всегда умножали прогнозируемое время ремонта в четыре раза?  
Скотт: Конечно, сэр. Как бы я тогда сохранил бы свою репутацию волшебника?  
Кирк: Ваша репутация в безопасности, Скотти._  
  
**20\. Триббл**  
  
В этом фильме не заметить триббла невозможно — он тут практически один из главных героев.  
  
  
  
**21\. Доктор, а не специалист по торпедам**  
  
Очередная классическая фраза Маккоя о своей профессии. Особенно интересно, что после того, как Маккой ее сказал, его отправили приводить в боевое состояние все оставшиеся торпеды.  
  
Любопытно, что в «Undiscovered Country» Маккою также пришлось участвовать в подготовке торпеды:  
  
_Spock: Доктор, не могли бы вы ассистировать мне в операции на торпеде?  
McCoy: Очаровательно!_  
  
**22\. Сцена в инженерном**  
  
Эта сцена является одним большим оммажем на аналогичную в «The Wrath of Khan», за исключением того, что Кирк и Спок поменялись местами.  
  
  
  
**23\. ХААААН!**  
  
Каноничный крик из «The Wrath of Khan» создатели «Into Darkness» тоже не забыли.  
  
  
  
**24\. Кристофер Духан**  
  
Сын Джеймса Духана снова сыграл оператора транспортаторной.  
  
  
  
**25\. Доктор Бойс**  
  
В палате Кирка на настенном табло с показателями можно увидеть фамилию Бойс (Boyce). Именно так звали доктора из первого пилота «The Original Series», который давал советы капитану Пайку.  
  
  
  
**26\. Питер Уэллер**  
  
Роль адмирала Маркуса - это не первое появление Питера Уэллера в Звездном пути. В четвертом сезоне «Enterprise» он сыграл Джона Пакстона, лидера ксенофобской террористической организации «Терра Прайм».  
  
  
  
  


**III. Star Trek Beyond (2016)**

  
  
**1\. Снова порвал рубашку**  
  
В самом начале фильма, выбравшись от тинакси, Кирк сетует, что порвал рубашку ( _I ripped my shirt again_ ). В «The Original Series» форма на капитане не то чтобы «горела», но он рвал ее несколько раз, особенно во время драк.  
  
  
  
**2\. 966 день**  
  
Во время записи в бортовой журнал Кирк говорит: «Сегодня наш 966-й день в глубоком космосе». Первая серия «The Original Series» была показана 8 сентября 1966 года.  
  
**3\. Дочка Сулу**  
  
Перед Сулу на консоли лежит фотография маленькой девочки. Позже мы узнаем, что это его дочь. В фильме «Generations» капитан Кирк знакомится с рулевым «Энтерпрайз-B» Деморой Сулу.  
  
  
  
**4\. В Звездном Флоте пьют чай из фарфора**  
  
Скотти не первый офицер, который пил из фарфоровой чашки в кадре. Капитан Сулу в «Undiscovered Country» пил чай из фирменного звезднофлотского фарфора.  
  
  
  
**5\. Боунс и Кирк выпивают накануне дня рождения**  
  
Аналогичная сцена с горячительными напитками, разговорами по душам и грустными взглядами была в «The Wrath of Khan».  
  
  
  
«Beyond» во многом повторяет сцену из «The Wrath of Khan»: в обоих случаях речь заходит о возрасте, о том, где место Кирка в этом мире.  
  
В кадре снова появляется графин специфической формы с Саурианским бренди. Боунс предостерегает Кирка, чтобы тот не пил его, так как можно ослепнуть - оказывается, бренди находится под запретом (тут бренди можно сравнить с ромуланским элем, который тоже был вне закона в Оригинальной вселенной и провозился в Федерацию контрабандой).  
  
В «The Wrath of Khan»:  
  
_Kirk: Romulan Ale! Why, Bones, you know this is illegal. (Ромуланский эль! Боунс, ты же знаешь, что он запрещен).  
Bones: I only use it for medicinal purposes. (Я использую его только в медицинских целях)._  
  
В «Beyond»:  
  
_Bones: What the hell are you drinking? (Что это, черт возьми, ты пьёшь?)  
Kirk: Uh, I'm pretty sure it's the rest of that Saurian brandy we picked up on Thasus.(Я почти уверен, что это остатки Саурианского бренди, которое мы взяли на Тасусе).  
Bones: My God, man, are you trying to go blind? That stuff's illegal. (Боже, ты что, хочешь ослепнуть? Это пойло под запретом)._  
  
В этой сцене Кирк упоминает Тасус (Thasus). Название этой планеты можно также перевести как «Фазус» (например, в «Original Series»). Именно так называется планета, на которой выжил Чарли Эванс — персонаж серии «Charlie Х»  
  
  
  
**8\. Чехов любит водку**  
  
И какой русский не любит  ~~быстрой езды~~  водки? Возможно, это не совсем пасхалка, но в серии «The Trouble With Tribbles» в баре станции К-7 Чехов заказывает именно водку:  
  
_Scott: When are you going to get off that milk diet, lad? (Когда ты закончишь свою молочную диету, приятель?)  
Chekov: This is vodka. (Это водка)._  
  
**9\. Станция «Йорктаун»**  
  
Название космической станции является данью уважения Джину Родденберри и его первоначальным наброскам по Звездному Пути. Корабль тогда назывался не «Энтерпрайз», а «Йорктаун» [[Star Trek Pitch](http://leethomson.myzen.co.uk/Star_Trek/1_Original_Series/Star_Trek_Pitch.pdf)]  
  
  
  
**10\. Универсальный переводчик**  
  
Когда Калара прибывает на «Йорктаун», универсальный переводчик анализирует ее речь. Эта технология широко известна в Звездном пути, начиная с «The Original Series».  
  
  
  
**11\. Обращение Кирка к экипажу**  
  
Перед тем, как войти в туманность, Кирк обращается к экипажу и произносит следующие слова:  
  
_Kirk: And as we've come to understand, there is no such thing as the unknown, only the temporarily hidden. (Как мы уже давно поняли, нет ничего неизвестного, лишь временно скрытое)._  
  
В серии «The Corbomite Maneuver» Кирк также делает обращение к экипажу, и в его речи есть фраза:  
  
_Kirk: You know the greatest danger facing us is ourselves, an irrational fear of the unknown. But there's no such thing as the unknown, only things temporarily hidden, temporarily not understood. (Вы знаете, что наибольшая опасность таится в нас самих, иррациональный страх перед неизвестным. Но нет такой вещи, как неизвестность, есть вещи временно скрытые, временно непонятые)._  
  
**12\. Краснорубашечники**  
  
Во время атаки Кролла первый удар на себя принимают краснорубашечники.  
  
  
  
**13\. Труба Джеффри**  
  
Для того, чтобы попытаться спасти корабль, Скотти залезает в какой-то тоннель, где пытается перенаправить энергию. Этот тоннель очень напоминает «трубы Джеффри» — технические трубы, которые тянутся через весь корабль.  
  
  
  
**14\. Коммуникатор на стене**  
  
Впервые нам показывают, что на корабле есть и используются настенные коммуникаторы.  
  
  
  
**15\. Отделение тарелки**  
  
Возможность отделения секции тарелки в «Beyond» используют, чтобы корабль больше не зависел от варп-ядра и переключился на резервные источники питания. В «The Next Generation» разделение корабля на две части давало возможность минимизировать потери, позволяя тарелке уйти в безопасное пространство, пока «инженерная» часть корабля продолжает бой.  
  
  
  
**16\. Get to your Kelvin Pods**  
  
Одна из пасхалок, которую невозможно распознать из-за дубляжа. Кирк приказывает всем, кто остался на мостике, использовать спасательные капсулы названные в честь ЮСС «Кельвин» (считается, что именно из-за отсутствия спасательных капсул на мостике Джордж Кирк не спасся).  
  
  
  
**17\. Разрушение Энтерпрайз**  
  
В двух третьих фильмах франшизы «Энтерпрайз» разрушают. И в обоих случаях капитан Кирк смотрит, как его Серебряная Леди погибает.  
  
  
  
**18\. Скотти в торпеде**  
  
Человек в торпеде? Где-то мы это уже видели. Отличный пример внутренней пасхалки.  
  
  
  
**19\. USS Franklin NX-326**  
  
Регистрационный номер «Франклина» — это дань памяти Леонарду Нимою, который родился 26 марта.  
  
  
  
**20\. Звуки, как из «Original Series»**  
  
В сцене, где Джейла и Скотти обнаруживают попавших в ловушку Кирка и Чехова, звучит мелодия, очень напоминающая  _«School Chum — Finnegan»_  из саундтрека к серии «Shore Leave».  
  
  
  
**21\. Космическая рука**  
  
_Kirk: How the hell did his ship end up here? (Как его [Эдисона] корабль оказался здесь?)  
Scott: There's a lot of theories, sir. Surrendered to the Romulans. Captured by a giant green space hand. (Есть много теорий, сэр. Захвачен ромуланцами. Схвачен гигантской зеленой космической рукой)._  
  
Гигантская зеленая космическая рука действительно однажды схватила «Энтерпрайз» в серии «Who Mourns For Adonais?». Создатели «Beyond» пошли дальше и добавили в финальные титры зеленую руку, которая летит на зрителя.  
  
  
  
**22\. Бросьте меня, доктор**  
  
Раненый Спок просит Маккоя оставить его и продолжить путь дальше в одиночестве:  
  
_Spock: Leaving me behind will significantly increase your chances of survival, Doctor. (Оставив меня позади, вы значительно увеличите свои шансы на выживание, доктор)._  
  
В серии «All Our Yesterdays» происходит похожая ситуация, но теперь в плачевном состоянии Маккой:  
  
_McCoy: Leave me here, Spock. (Оставь меня здесь, Спок).  
Spock: We go together or not at all. (Мы идем вместе или не идем вообще).  
McCoy: Don't be a fool. My hands and face are frostbitten. I can't feel my feet. Alone you have a chance. Now do what I say. Go try to find Jim. (Не будь дураком. Мои руки и лицо обморожены. Я не чувствую своих ног. В одиночку у тебя есть шанс. Теперь делай то, что я говорю. Иди и попробуй найти Джима)._  
  
  
  
**23\. Чтобы не перемешать**  
  
Скотти говорит Маккою, что «на всякий случай транспортировал их по одному, чтобы не перемешать». Кажется, что это всего лишь шутка, однако в одной из серий «Voyager» вулканец Тувок и талаксианец Ниликс действительно перемешались при транспортации, и в итоге получилось что-то среднее.  
  
  
  
**24\. Средневековые инструменты**  
  
Еще одна пасхалка, которую «съел» русский дубляж. Разбирая медицинские инструменты, которые показала Джейла, Маккой причитает:  _«These things are from the Dark Ages» (Эти инструменты из Средневековья)_.  
  
В «The Voyage Home», когда Кирк, Маккой и Джиллиан отправляются в больницу, чтобы вызволить Чехова, между Маккоем и одной из пациенток происходит следующий разговор:  
  
_Woman patient: Doctor. (Доктор).  
McCoy: What's the matter with you? (Что с вами?)  
Woman patient: Kidney ...dialysis. (Почки… диализ).  
McCoy: Dialysis? My god, what is this, the Dark Ages? (Диализ? Боже, что это, Средние века?)_  
  
  
  
**25\. Шекспир**  
  
_Spock: «The miserable have no other medicine but only hope». (У обездоленных лекарства нет кроме надежды).  
McCoy: Death's door and he's quoting Shakespeare. (На пороге смерти, а цитирует Шекспира)._  
  
Цитировать Шекспира в Звездном Пути начали еще в «The Original Series» и продолжают все пятьдесят лет. Например, капитан Пикард держал при себе томик Шекспира.  
  
  
  
**26\. Vokaya**  
  
Название для вулканского минерала предложили создатели Memory Alpha (Star Trek Wiki). Саймон Пегг обращался к ним за консультациями во время написания сценария. [[Как Memory Alpha помогли «Beyond»](http://trekcore.com/blog/2016/08/how-memory-alpha-helped-star-trek-beyond/)]  
  
**27\. Корабли строили в космосе**  
  
_Кирк: Скотти, ты можешь завести корабль?  
Скотти: Завести, да. Полет, сэр, это совсем другое дело. Эти старые корабли, их строили в космосе._  
  
В отличие от «Энтерпрайз», которую строили на Риверсайдской верфи на Земле, все корабли из Оригинальной вселенной собирались на космических верфях.  
  
  
  
**28\. Я доктор, а не…**  
  
Что именно «не…» мы, наверно, уже никогда и не узнаем.  
  
  
  
**29\. Beastie Boys**  
  
Не изменяя традициям, в этом фильме также звучат «Beastie Boys», причем именно «Sabotage» — песня, под которую юный Кирк мчался на антикварном кабриолете.  
  
  
  
**30\. Прошлое Эдисона**  
  
Скотти читает дело Эдисона в базе данных:  _«He was a major in the United Earth Military Assault Command Operation (MACO)» (Он был майором штурмового спецназа Объединенной Земли)_.  
  
Солдаты MACO действительно существовали до образования Федерации.  
  
  
  
**31\. Война с зинди и ромуланцами**  
  
Кролл-Эдисон говорит Кирку:  _«Я воевал за человечество! Потерял миллионы на войнах с зинди и ромуланцами!»_  
  
Военные конфликты с зинди и ромуланцами описываются в сериале «Enterprise», собственно, поэтому на корабле и присутствовали солдаты MACO.  
  
**32\. Фотография оригинальной команды**  
  
В коробке с вещами Прайма Спок находит фотографию оригинальной команды мостика «Энтерпрайз». Это не пасхалка, но не сказать об этом было бы странно. Фотография относится к таймлайну пятого фильма «The Final Frontier», так как это последний раз, когда на мостике присутствовали все семь офицеров.   
  
  
  
**33\. Это моя логика**  
  
Там же лежит красный прямоугольник с вулканской вязью на нем (что это такое, мы так и не поняли). Надпись сделана на вулканском языке и гласит:  _Nam-tor nash ozhika t'nash-veh (This is my logic — Это моя логика) [[c](http://vulcanlanguage.tumblr.com/post/27734328627/nam-tor-nash-ozhika-tnash-veh-this-is-my)]._  
  
Вместе с фотографией команды получается очень трогательно. Логика Спока — это его команда.  
  
  
  
**34\. Кулон Маккоя**  
  
Кулон, который в финале фильма носит Боунс, можно считать отсылкой к тому, в каком виде появился Маккой в «The Motion Picture».  
  
  
  
**35\. За отсутствующих друзей**  
  
Тост «за отсутствующих друзей» звучит из уст Кирка на вечеринке в честь дня рождения. Аналогичный тост адмирал Кирк произносит в «The Search for Spock» в память о Споке. Помимо этого «за отсутствующих друзей» звучит из уст капитана Пикарда в «Nemesis».  
  
  
  
**36\. Упоминание ромуланского эля**  
  
На вечеринке за кадром Скотти спрашивает: «Можно мне три ромуланских эля?» Похоже, в этой реальности ромуланский эль не находится под запретом.  
  
**37\. Invented in Russia**  
  
_Chekov: Do you know that scotch was actually invented by a little old lady in Russia? (А вы знали, что скотч на самом деле изобрела одна старушка из России?)_  
  
В «The Trouble With Tribbles»:  
  
_Scott: This is a drink for a man. (Этот напиток для мужчин).  
Chekov: Scotch? (Скотч?)  
Scott: Aye. (Ага).  
Chekov: It was invented by a little old lady from Leningrad. (Его изобрела старушка из Ленинграда)._  
  
  
  
**38\. Коммодор Пэрис**  
  
В конце фильма нам дают узнать, что женщину, с которой о своем повышении беседовал Кирк, зовут коммодор Пэрис. Эта фамилия не могла остаться без внимания, так как в сериале «Voyager» одного из главных героев зовут Том Пэрис, и он потомственный офицер Звездного флота. Кто знает, может здешняя коммодор Пэрис приходится ему родственницей?  
  
  
  
**39\. USS Enterprise NCC-1701-A**  
  
На смену «Энтерпрайз» канонично пришла «Энтерпрайз-А».  
  



End file.
